robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Obi-Have
A little thought for The Arena On the Robot Wars facebook page, we had these little tournaments for Series 1, 2 and 7 where we kept the same line-up, but with different incarnations. In the case of the first 2, it was the updated versions of the machines. In the case of the latter, it was using the first versions. I was wondering if maybe there was enough interest to hold our own version here on the Wikia's arena page now that it seems to be starting some sort of interest. We needn't do ALL of the series, of course. CrashBash 21:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) The Arena's done. /Middle_Eye\(talk) 17:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Obi-Have, I have school coming up tomorrow, and I doubt I'll have time to post in the Arena for a while. Sorry. /Middle_Eye\(talk) 12:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Just out of interest, why do all the Series 3 Audited pages have < onlyinclude > under them? /Middle_Eye\(talk) 16:15, September 8, 2011 (UTC) To drop you a line, I'll be fully active again now. /Middle_Eye\(talk) 18:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Goldenfox It's been taken care of, thanks for lettign me know RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Eddy Matt, should I change Eddie Evolution's page to Eddye Evolution, or should we leave it be--Shayfan 16:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Matt, please could I try and do it? I'm trying to increase my edit quotaand earn badges, too, seen as though I don't have any--Shayfan 16:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ripper (Featherweight) Matt, please can you tidy up Ripper's results, because I don't know how to do it. Thanks--Shayfan 19:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing that to my attention, I've dealt with it. Matt(Talk) 19:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) How to do you see how many mainspace edits you have? Thanks--Shayfan 20:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the unexpected surprise. I was checking my emails (10 new in my inbox since last night, mostly from Wikia) and discovered the change. Normally, I go crazy when this happens, but I am too busy admiring the Firestorm 5 model I built about two months ago lol. Nevertheless, thank you.--'' STORM II '' 15:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC) The Arena My apologies for being absent from the arena for a few days, I noticed that I missed the second round for Heat D of the North vs South, but I was on holiday for this week, and only came back today. Datovidny (talk) 11:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Quick one Hi mate, any chance of a comment on the idea I've had which I've dumped in my sandbox? Cheers, Charlie Snowdog140 18:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Terrorhurtz According to the website, the main picture was from Series 6, something we already have. I know the picture I added wasn't exactly useful, but I had to enlarge it and it looked horrid. I'll Google it, although I reckon I'll lose sleep over it.--'' STORM II '' 20:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :I believe I sent you my vote, under the Youtube name Sixthsense1990. Let me know if you didn't receive it. Matt(Talk) 07:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes you did thanks, I just fixed everyones message instead of sorting. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 09:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Firstly, I'd like to say congratulations on your recent promotion. It was very well-deserved. Secondly, even though you are now an administrator, I would like to offer you these badges for your excellent work on the Robot Wars Arena articles, as they were all completed before your promotion. I'm not quite sure why I didn't give you the first three before, but you have them now. These will probably be your last badges, so congratulations on all the badges and awards you have collected. Christophee (talk) 17:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Matilda The main reason I left the Series 7 section partially completed was because I was finishing it at a silly time (2am in the morning!)... still, I'll get finishing it shortly.--'' STORM II '' 10:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :On a side note, the other house robots will follow suit. Cassius Chrome is done, because it only competed in one series. Might start on Mr Psycho shortly.--'' STORM II '' 13:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sumpthing Images I've done what you've asked, if the images aren't good enough, just say so. By the way, sorry for not coming to you, but I was unaware that you were authorised to distribute badges to people. Datovidny (talk) 19:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Good work with the update. In future though, could you please only change a maximum of three facts on the DYK template? We don't have that many facts left to add to it and we'll run out pretty quickly changing five at a time, especially if we're updating every month now. I might just leave all five as they are next month to balance it out. Also, why are there two videos of Hypno-Disc vs Splinter? Christophee (talk) 00:38, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Series 7 All-Stars As you said that you were able to distribute badges, I have come to you this time, I come asking if I am worthy of a badge for the Series 7 All-Stars article. Over many edits (sorry), I have added much more to each section of the page, such as adding quotes and dialogue, images, and just big blocks of text. If there is anything more that I need to do, please tell me what I need to do. Datovidny (talk) 11:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :I won't agrue with your judgement on this one, as your argument was fair. However, there is another badge that I have long been working for, that I haven't asked for a badge for a while, because plenty of users kept contradicting and undoing my edits on the article. I am speaking of the King Buxton article. I feel that I have made up the vast majority of the article myself, you can judge this yourself my looking at the "History" and look at the amount of "Bytes" after each edit that I have made over the months. If there is anything that you feel that I could do to this article to earn a badge, please let me know. Datovidny (talk) 21:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Badges and Judging Firstly, there are two articles that I have been putting a considerable amount of effort into to make them "badge-worthy" for a while now. These are the Hard Cheese article and the Mammoth (Lightweight) article. For both articles, I have tried to make the text in the Robot Histories as detailed as possible, as well as adding images and quotes/dialogue to every section. I have also tried to add a few facts to the Trivia sections of each article too. If you find that they aren't articles that are worth giving badges out for, or if I need to do more work, then please let me know. Also, I wish to thank you again for making me a judge on the Arena Forum, and making me remain as one, as you may have been able to tell, other users seem particularly adamant to contradict and oppose all of my arguments that "don't go with the rest". So thanks again. Datovidny (talk) 14:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Help! I was editing the talk page for St. Agro but when I hit save the page was blanked. You can see he post if you compare the two newest revisions.--'' STORM II '' 16:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Resolved.--'' STORM II '' 16:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Seems like it was just a bug, the page looks fine. Matt(Talk) 16:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Meeting I'll have to miss the start of the meeting because of lunch. If you do think to ask me for an opinion, please remember that I'll be having lunch and thus won't be able to post.--'' STORM II '' 14:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll be at the meeting, but my Chat's working about as well as an underwater aeroplane, so don't expect too much input. '''/M|ddle Eye\ (Talk) 14:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Fail Safe Article I've made the Fail Safe article that you said, it isn't very large at the moment, but I've covered the basics, if you want to try and make a list of all of the incidents where the fail safes have come out of a robot, then go ahead, but it is unlikely that you will get them all, due to not all of the roboteers admitting to all of the reasons why they have been immobilised (and you'll need all of them for the list to be worthwhile), plus it would take a while, because there were so many. Datovidny (talk) 21:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Just for the record, Failsafe is one word, not two, but don't worry, I'll amend it. Matt Talk to me 21:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough, your extra quote makes it look a bit better too, by the way, are you actually going to try and make a list of all of the occurrences of the failsafe falling out? Datovidny (talk) 21:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I think eventually. Matt Talk to me 21:18, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Good luck with that, you're going to need it. Datovidny (talk) 21:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Tracked Robots I have created the article now. 3rd World Championship can wait for now. What do you think of my new creation? BTW, I like your new signature.--'' STORM II '' 23:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Matilda/Pullback I've made the Matilda pitstop toy page. Madlooney6 (talk) :Unrelated, did you remove the picture of shuriken from the front off shurikens page. Madlooney6 (talk) ps. this was message was added whilst I was on my 3DS :I've marked the images I saved then re-uploaded. Madlooney6 (talk) 12:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Alien I would like you to pass the final judgement on these IPs who have continuously and sporadically added the Robots with Hammers category to the Alien article. * * * * These users have done the exact same thing, which makes me suspect these are sockpuppets. CrashBash and I are sick to death of reverting this mess (although it gives us experience in vandal fighting!) and hopefully you'll have the last laugh.--'' STORM II '' 21:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC) New images Do you think the pictures I've uploaded are good, I've added a slideshow on the Team Iron Awe page to show all of their machines, is that ok? Madlooney6 (talk) Team pages I've done all th team pages. Madlooney6 (talk) Playlists If you want any series of robot wars, look at my user page.Madlooney6 (talk) Team Terrafonics page Is the page I made for Team Terrafonics ok, if not, tell me. .Madlooney6 (talk) 17:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned up by me (mostly ;)). Is there anything hiding that I can't see? Cheers.--'' STORM II '' 17:49, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Isn't it time for it to be updated or are we back to updating it every two months again?--'' STORM II '' 23:19, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't you add a video last time you updated the main page? Anyway, the way I do it is to change the link on the main page to the name of the video to be added, then click on the red link and add the URL. Simple as that. Christophee (talk) 10:57, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Requests for promotion Hi Matt. If you happen to be around, could you please give your opinions on the new requests made at Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 15:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) FAQ Nice work on getting Tom Gutterige! Could you post a list of questions that you asked him in advance, so that we don't waste his time during the chat (which I'll hopefully be joining, time differences and all) RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:13, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Questions are TBD, I'll open up a discussion on the Community Portal. Matt Talk to me 17:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Redemption Championship I know the consensus is that the Redemption Championship is dead, but would you be willing to put up Heat D and see what happens? I'd do it myself but I don't know how you plan to arrange the robots for that heat. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly, almost finished doing it now. Great minds and all that. Give me five minutes and it will be up. Matt Talk to me 17:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) The Pits I have created an article for The Pits. If there is anything that I could do to improve it, just say. Datovidny (talk) 18:54, February 14, 2012 (UTC) *I think we need something similar to the arena pages, i.e. differences between the various series, because there were obviously major ones across the span of the show. Snowdog140 19:54, February 14, 2012 (UTC) History Good work with the History page. I've been thinking of updating it, but I never got round to it. It's good to see that it's still being updated. Christophee (talk) 14:09, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :In truth, I only stumbled across this page today. I have a few suggestions that perhaps could be included into some of these, for the next time that the page needs updating, if you don't think they are worthwhile, then don't bother putting them in. *October 2010 - 26th - Datovidny sets up a "Thoughts of the Month" competition on his userpage, this continued for a few months, before discontinuing upon the turn of 2011. *November 2010 - 29th - Datovidny makes his 1000th edit, on the Wheely Big Cheese article, despite being on the wiki for less than 3 months. *April 2011 - 25th - At long last, the image of Nemesis as Terror Australis is finally uploaded onto the wiki, by Datovidny, however, within months it is replaced after the International League Championship is uploaded onto BBCRobotWarsUK. *December 2011 - The badges system is scrapped, but the awards system continued. As a result, Obi-Have had earned the most badges with 35, and Datovidny second with 31. I could probably think of more at another time. Most of these are to fill the "empty months". I wasn't sure if only admins were allowed to edit the History page, so I've come to you first. You don't have to upload these, and you can re-write them as well, but it's up to you. I'm just trying to be a help. Datovidny (talk) 19:05, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :The page can only be updated by admins, but we welcome suggestions from other users. I don't think we need to add details of users reaching certain editing landmarks, but your other ideas are viable suggestions. I may add some of them in next time I update the page (which I will probably do tomorrow). Christophee (talk) 14:45, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Kickban Jeez, that's the last thing I need.--'' STORM II '' 16:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat logs Are the chat logs saved any place? In case I can't be in chat tomorrow morning, I'd still like to see what Gutteridge has to say. Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) UK vs The Netherlands If it's ok with you, could I moderate the UK vs The Netherlands tournament? My idea was to ban all robots that made a semifinal in Series 5 or later, plus Fluffy, 259, Mortis, and Anarchy. Also Belgian robots would be ineligible. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sure feel free to moderate, I'll take charge again after the competition finishes. Sorry about jumping the gun, I was just trying to put my own spin on things. Matt Talk to me 22:23, February 26, 2012 (UTC) UK vs Netherlands Hi Matt, when you get a chance could you rank the robots you voted for in order of most favourite? Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:23, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox Evening, can you have a quick gander in my sandbox and give an opinion on the work there? Want to incorporate this into the wiki somehow but not entirely sure how, or whether its needed at all. Charlie M 20:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Quiz I understand that you showed interest in my idea of a Trivia Quiz on the chat feature, when I initially posted the idea on my blog. If you are still interested in attending, I plan on hosting it on 31st March at 3pm GMT. If this is going to cause problems for you, please contact me as soon as possible. Datovidny (talk) 22:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Judges Hi Matt, I noticed you have the same three people as last time serving as judge. Would you mind choosing 3 new people (doesn't have to be me necessarily, can be random if you wish) to serve as judges before the need to make a judges' decision arises? Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:22, March 21, 2012 (UTC) The Arena - Judges Hey, I know this is almost certainly the wrong place to talk about it, but this has been bugging me for a bit. At the moment, the judges for our various Arena tournaments appear to be Datovidny, Middle-Eye and myself. However, unless I'm missing something important, ME hasn't been around for a while, which ultimately means we're short a judge. I couldn't help but think, maybe, that a stand-in would be beneficial...I know judges decisions are rare in our tournaments, but as shown in the case of Philipper vs Robochicken, they do happen. CrashBash (talk) 17:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, looks like RA2 beat me to the mark. CrashBash (talk) 17:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::In response to both of you, I think that RA2 would be a perfect replacement, welcome to the judging panel Matt Talk to me 17:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Voting on the Arena I would like to point out that for the past few competitions that we've had on the Arena, several votes have been arguably "Unjustified" and "brief", as the votes are merely just the contributor saying "Robot to win" or "Ditto" to the previous point. This frustrates me for two reasons, firstly as the rules state that any un-justified votes will be removed and discarded (or something like that), and secondly as close battles (which I can be on the receiving end of) are decided by these votes. If I'm honest, this has been irritating me for a while, though I've kept quiet about it, but after a discussion with Snowdog140 and Storm2 on chat, I would like to see that the rule of unjustified votes being discarded being more firmly enforced into the Arena again. I'm not suggesting people perform essays, but enough to briefly explain why that robot would win. Datovidny (talk) 17:49, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'll be the first to admit that I've used "Ditto" and "I concur", mostly when a) I'm rushing through trying to vote before the competition moves on and b) when anything I've got to say matches anything the other voters have said. Occasionally I've used (and still do) puns on a robot's name, such as Jackson Walloped, as IIRC it was against a destructive opponent. Honesty is the best policy so that's why I've owned up. STORM II 17:57, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::@D, I don't think it's that big a deal if someone just says "ditto." It's not any better if people copy/paraphrase when they have nothing to add. I am sorry you feel that most of the close battles went against you (even though you've been a tiebreaker for quite a long time); there have been times when your arguments were strong enough to change people's minds, but others where your scenario was rather far fetched. It's a conflict of interests, the moderator who makes the final call already has an opinion of his own. Everyone is biased towards their own opinion, and any non-democratic method will inevitably lead to more conflict. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Series 5 Audited Heat H I understand that the following heat is coming up, and I was hoping if there was something that you could do for me. Would it be okay to use this image for Wheely Big Cheese please? I uploaded it a long time ago, and I just want to give it a purpose on the wiki. I don't mind if you say no, don't feel I'm forcing it, but I would really appreciate the sentiment. Thanks. Datovidny (talk) 18:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks very much mate, I really appreciate it. Datovidny (talk) 11:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC)